disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning McQueen/Gallery
Images of Lightning McQueen from the ''Cars'' franchise Animation ''Cars Lightning-McQueen-lightning-mcqueen-26226724-500-208.jpg|Lightning's first appearance Lightning McQueen 3.jpg Lightningmcqueen0001.jpg|"Ka-Chow!" Lightning McQueen 2.jpg Lightningmcqueen0005.jpg Lightningmcqueen0008.jpg Lightningmcqueen0009.jpg Mater and Lightning McQueen in the Teaser.jpg|Mater and McQueen in the Teaser Lightning-McQueen-lightning-mcqueen-26226865-500-208.jpg Carspixar.jpg 10257615_10154416156105183_5764865488834963009_o.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-281.jpg Cars 2 Lightning-in-Radiator-Springs-lightning-mcqueen-27053480-500-202.jpg cs030_35cs.sel16.177.jpg Lightning-in-Radiator-Springs-lightning-mcqueen-27053482-500-203.jpg Lightning-in-Radiator-Springs-lightning-mcqueen-27053489-500-202.jpg Lightning-in-Radiator-Springs-lightning-mcqueen-27053479-500-202.jpg|McQueen have a dinner with Sally. Cars-2-14.jpg|Lightning about to leave for Tokyo on the plane vlcsnap-2014-03-09-01h31m27s142.png Cars 2 screenshot 3.jpg Lightning new headlights.jpg|McQueen with headlights Cars2_FinnMaterLightningMcQueen.jpg|Promotional photo of Lightning with Mater and Finn in Tokyo. in italia.jpg before race.jpg cars-2-3.jpg Lightning-in-Italy-lightning-mcqueen-27053506-500-202.jpg Lightning-McQueen-and-Francesco-Bernoulli-lightning-mcqueen-27053553-500-202.jpg Lightning-in-Italy-lightning-mcqueen-27053504-500-201.jpg McQueen-5.jpg|Lightning with Mater in the teaser McQueen-1.jpg McQueen-2.jpg Lightning coming onstage.jpg|Miles: "And now, our last competitor, Number 95: Lightning McQueen!" Lightning and Miles 'Ka-chow!'.jpg|"Ka-chow!" ImagesCAYU93GS.jpg|"Thank you so much for having us, Sir Axlerod." Lightning thanking Miles.jpg|"I really look forward to racing, this is a great opportunity." Miles says the pleasure is ours.jpg|Miles: "Oh, the pleasure is all ours, Lightning." Miles talking about Lightning's team.jpg|Miles: "You and your team bring excellence and professionalism to this competition --" Lightning and Miles hear Mater.jpg|Mater: "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Mater drinking water.png Do not eat the free pistacio ice cream!.jpg|Mater: "Whatever you do, do not eat the free pistachio ice cream!" ImagesCA14SU5G.jpg|Mater: "It has turned!" Lightning McQueen in broadcast.jpg|Lightning's intro in the Japan broadcast World Grand Prix racers lining up.jpg|Lightning can be seen far in the back, on the left. Japan World Grand Prix starting line.jpg|Lightning is on the far right. Lightning at the starting line.jpg Lightning startled from his concentration.jpg Really, you are speed?.jpg|Francesco: "Really? You are speed?" Cars2-disneyscreencaps com-4000.jpg|Francesco: "Then Francesco is triple speed. 'Francesco... is... triple speed.' Ho-ho! Francesco likes-a this, McQueen! It's-a really getting him into the zone!" He is so getting beat today.jpg|"He is ''so getting beat today." Japan World Grand Prix about to start.jpg|Lightning on the far right again Lightning starts racing.jpg A little too much chatter.jpg|"Guys, a little too much chatter. Let's keep this line clear." Japan World Grand Prix post-race event.jpg|Lightning at the post-race event, at the far left. Lightning rolls his eyes.jpg|Lightning rolling his eyes at Francesco. Lightning listening to Francesco's briefing unhappily.jpg Lightning notices something.jpg Lightning sees Mater leaving.jpg Lightning is suspicious of why Mater is leaving.jpg Lightning sneaks away.jpg ''Cars Toons Tokyo mater.jpg Lizzie and Lightning McQueen standing in front of the courthouse.jpg|Lightning McQueen with Lizzie El-Metardor-34.png El-Metardor-33.png El-Metardor-32.png El-Metardor-31.png El-Metardor-3.png El-Metardor-2.png cool.jpg McQueen-3.jpg McQueen-4.jpg McQueen-6.jpg Promotional Rust-eze Stickers on lightning McQueen.jpg 20110522163625!Crusin' lightning mcqueen.png|Crusin McQueen Lightning mcqueen dinoco.png|Dinoco McQueen Cars-2-lightning-mcqueen.jpg Cars-2-Poster-20.jpg Cars-2-movie-poster-triptych-01.jpg PH3ROGt2BTT675 1 m.jpg PHONQW5JBDxWTQ 1 m.jpg Cars-2-Poster-6.jpg Cars-2-international-poster-image-4.jpg Cars-2-international-poster-image-6.jpg Cars 2 poster.png Cars-2-poster-1.jpg Cars-2-poster-13.jpg Lightning_McQueen_Cars_Promational_Art.jpg Cars Lightning McQueen.png Lightning McQueen smiling while showing his lightning bolt and the wheel on his side.jpg|Lightning McQueen on a movie poster Cars_Lightning McQueen.png Radiator Springs Mcqueen.png|Radiator Springs McQueen Lightning McQueen.jpg Concept Art McQueen's old look.png|McQueen in his old look. Video games Lightningmcqueen.png|Lightning McQueen in ''Disney INFINITY Lightning McQueen DI Render.png Disney Parks and other Live Appearances Life Size Lego Lightning McQueen.jpg Lighting McQueen HKDL.jpg|Theme park adaptation of Lightning McQueen Lightning-Mcqueen.jpg Lightning McQueen racing.jpg|Lightning McQueen racing Cars Land ad for Radiator Springs Racers.jpg|Lightning McQueen grinning at the guests Lightning_McQueen_topiary.jpg|Lightning McQueen topiary Lightning McQueen racing and smiling @ the same time.JPG|Lighting McQueen Cars Land ad at the 23 Monterey bus stop Lightning McQueen in Moteurs... Action! Stunt Show Spectacular.jpg|Lightning McQueen's appearance in Moteurs... Action! Stunt Show Spectacular at the Walt Disney Studios Park in France. Mk sorcerers cards Lightning.jpg|Lightning McQueen's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card Merchandise Lightning McQueen Pin.jpg Cars-2-poster-1.jpg Lightning LEGO.jpg Mk sorcerers cards Lightning.jpg Lightning McQueen Camera - Talking Toy.jpeg Lightning McQueen Die Cast Car - Cars 2.jpeg Lightning McQueen Toy Cell Phone.jpeg Crystal-lightning.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG Disney•Pixar Cars BUBBLE SPINoUT™ Lightning McQueen.jpg Disney•Pixar Cars FUNNY TALKERS™ Lightning McQueen.jpg Disney•Pixar Cars World Grand Prix Lightning McQueen.jpg CC Jelly-Belly-–-Disney-Christmas-Cars-–-Lightning-McQueen-jelly-beans-candy-package-–-2013.jpg Miscellaneous McQueen, Lightning